Camp out
by Cooper101
Summary: Flash is worried as Shayera spend so much time in her room, so takes her camping. Things get wild as secrets are told. Blood is spilled upon the ground as someone is out to kill them. And Shayera wants to know the secrets of Winged Woods a bit too badly.
1. The idea

**Hello all. This is my first Justice League fanfiction so please don't be too hard on me. The first ones are always the hardest.**

**Also sorry if anyone is a bit OOC and please tell me if I get anything wrong and please point out my OOC mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Shayera had been sitting in her room for more than an hour now and Flash was starting to worry. He knew that it was her time off work, like a vacation, but all she did was eat, drink, work out and spend time in her room. He couldn't take it. Because of what happened with her people a year back and the fact that she's not of this world, she can't go down to earth and walk around the shops or stuff that she would do. He even wonders if she's ever had a real vacation like he has has or the other League members. She doesn't have any family to go to... He never knew if she had a family full stop. He never asked and she never spoke. Maybe he should ask. No. Not at a time like this. She'll be even more upset. Flash is too confused at how to handle her in a time like this. She may act strong, but if she's isn't working or with her friends then she's breaking down inside and he needs to fix that.

Flash signed. Nothing much he can do. He'd tried to get her to sit down and just watch T.V, but every time he came back ten minutes later, she was gone. She would read, but Sherlock Homes and Nancy Drew. He's tried taking those books away from her, but when he did, she wouldn't fight, she'd just find a dictionary and read that. She'd sometimes repeat a description of a word to you when you didn't understand what it meant. After a week of that, he gave her, her books back. He had no idea what she did in there, but it wasn't good for her health... He knew that much.

Flash slowly made his way to the cafeteria on the ship and got the usual. Large burger, Large chips pudding and a coke. He muttered his thanks and went to go find a table.

"Yo Wally!" He turned to see his 'guys' at a table. Green Arrow, Booster Gold (with that robot of his), Hawk, Dove, B'wana Beast and even Shining Knight and Vigilante were there too. He smiled and went to go eat with them. The eight cool dudes as Booster had put them. He walked over and sat down. He didn't say anything so they knew that something was up.

"Eeerrr you 'k, Flashy boy?" Vigilante asked. He tried to make it sound like another question, but he failed.

"Yah, just..." Everyone leaned in. Whatever was up with their mate then they wanted to know about it. Flash doesn't do depressed like he is doing now. It wasn't like him unless it was serious.

"Yes..." Sir Justin said, the only one not leaning in.

"It's just, I know I'm being stupid, but she's like a big sister to me and... I'm bit worried about Shay." All the men slowly came back and sat in their seats. The table was a bit quite for a moment. They all knew how much Flash and Shayera were to each other and when one was worried about the other, you don't go making jokes, unless you want to die... Especially with Shayera. She'll throw you through the wall as Aquaman found out three months ago. He was in the Watch Tower hospital for six weeks.

"So..." Arrow said, breaking the silence that was getting to everyone on the table. "What you worried about with her?" Flash always worried about even the littlest of things with Shayera. Once she got a paper cut and Flash ran around getting bandages and septic spray, which Shayera said she couldn't have because the chemicals in it could make it go badly septic and might have to even cut it off. Flash then started blaming himself because he almost might have gotten her to lose a figure. It took everyone around two months to get him to get over it. Thank lord Shayera only worried about serious things, not paper cuts.

Flash signed. Everyone knew from past events that Flash liked keeping his worries about Shayera to himself, but he always talked in the end.

"Well, she spends far too much time up here. I've never spoken about what she did in her time off back on Thanagar, but I know for fact that it wasn't sitting in her room all day... I think she needs fresh air and all. It isn't healthy to sit in your room all the time. Speaking of which, she's manly up here all the time unless she's on a mission! She needs to spread her wings freely and all!" Flash slammed his hand on the table right onto the ketchup that burst open and sent ketchup flying at Dove, who luckily dogged it.

"Hay!" He spat, angrily. Dove really hated ketchup after an incident when he was younger.

"Hay, somethin' that horse eat." Vigilante said making everyone burst out laughing. Even Flash gave a little chuckle. It then died down and Flash spoke again.

"But seriously guys, I don't know about you guys, but I've got to do something... and fast." Everyone nodded. Everyone in the Justice League either had gotten some respect for Shayera or is starting to get some. Booster Gold and B'wana Beast both never had anything ageist her as Booster was from the future and knew about it all, and B'wana Beast sort of wonders about how her wings work. Nobody asks anymore why he doesn't ask her. He's a bit too shy to just encase to a Thanagarian it's rude for others to ask how their body works. No one else asks, not even Flash, just encase.

Arrow had gained some respect for her as a 'great' commander as he puts it. He says her methods may be right down mad, but they work.

Sir Justin had never had anything agents her and thinks she's a fine fighter.

Dove had a bit of a bone to pick with her, but has been getting over it, and Hawk has nothing, but a slow growing crush on her. Everyone laughs at him and doesn't know why. He hasn't even figured that he has a crush on her... or the fact that she's eleven years too old for him and not 'her type'.

Vigilante had even started to come round... Slowly. After that mission where they were trapped by Thanagarians, he's started to like her as a friend... Slowly.

Everyone snapped into gear and started thinking. Only Booster Gold was eating and thinking at the same time.

"Got it!" Booster gold said slamming his fist on a pack of ketchup, which once again burst, but this time burst to the side... At Dove, again.

"Hay!"

"Somethin' that horses eat, now shut it, I wanna 'ear this partner." Vigilante said giving Dove a 'shut it' glare. Dove returned it with an ice glare. Flash just rolled his head and looked a Booster to say his idea.

"Get her on a G.N.O." Everyone glared at him. "What?" He asked, not sure of what he's done.

"Booster, who on earth would want to go on a Girls Night Out with Shayera? She'll want to get drunk and start a pub fight." Arrow said shocked at that Booster had even come up with the idea. He dipped a chip in ketchup and put it in his mouth, still glaring at him.

"Actually, Shayera doesn't get drunk. It takes twenty-five goblets of Thanagarian wine to get her drunk and one goblet is like five bottles of beer. Therefore, a G.N.O or a B.N.O wouldn't work... Although I did take her on a B.N.O and everyone had a blast." Everyone glared at flash.

"You took shay on a B.N.O?" Asked Hawk. He just managed to get the words out of his mouth.

"I have come to understand what G.N.O means, but a B.N.O?" Sir Justin in didn't understand what the difference was. Vigilante signed. He still had a lot to teach his young student. A lot.

"A G.N.O means Girls Night Out and a B.N.O means Boys Night Out. 'K?" Vigilante explained calmly and softly to the knight. Sir Justin nodded, as he now understood. He may have been around and awake for a whole year in this world, but there are still things that he doesn't understand.

Flash shook his head. No of the two ideas would work. He needed to open her up to the world. Get her to spread her wings freely in pleasure for once. To fly in safety, not fear, to be herself, not a warrior. Wally screeched his head, picked up his burger, and took a big bite. Thinking was harder work than running. He had never been a bright spark when it came to girls. Well, when it came to charming them then yes, but Shayera was no ordinary girl. All the men in the Justice League had confessed that they'd never met anyone like her. She was like his sister and he may be the younger one in both ways, but he still had to look out for her. Even in the small ways. They were family. Flash had never introduced her to his Aunt and Uncle, but would always love to. He knew they'd get along well, like Flash first did on that camp out...

"That's it! A Camp out. We could take her camping!" Everyone looked at him.

"Shayera. In a small cramped tent?" B'wana Best said a bit unsure. He knew she'd hate being in a place where she didn't have space to spread her wings. She was scared of small places, just didn't like them.

"Yah. Well, we'll have to think round that bit, but I'm sure with our brains, we can do it... We could ask Question for some facts on how we should deal with the tent bit, but it could work." Flash said cheerfully. He found the answer, it was a long shot, but it could work. They just had to all do their bit. Maybe a week or more in the woods and they'd all have a blast. He knew that Shayera loved flying in the woods, because unlike many birds she could fly in-between the small gapes between the trees. It was fun if you wanted to play tag, because she didn't have to slow down. She actually sped up in a forest. It was like her natural habitat.

"But Wally, she's on a vacation and we aren't. How can we go to the woods if we're working?" Asked Dove, who was still a bit mad about the ketchup. Wally thought for a moment.

"We could take it in turns. Yah?" The boys all looked at each other then at him and nodded.

"Alright." Said Arrow

"We're in." Coursed Hawk and Dove.

"It'll rock." Booster smiled.

"Woods are the best." B'wana Best agreed with everyone.

"To help a friend then indeed." Shining Knight nodded.

Everyone looked to Vigilante who was looking at the ground, feet up on the table. He looked up and signed.

"Alright, but this don't mean nothing. Got it?" Everyone nodded. They all left the table and went their separate ways.

Camping with Shayera. This was going to be fun. However, first things first. How were they going to get her to want to go?

* * *

**Well? Tell me what you think.**

**PLEASE! I'm a rookie at Justice League here.**

**Please review/comment. Thanks. Until my next chapter.**


	2. Forgotten

**Hey all, I'm ah back. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Here is number two.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Do I have to go?" Shayera moaned as she carried her backpack to the teleport. It wasn't heavy at all. Shayera only liked the special make that Flash had bought her. The straps clip together. They don't have to go over your shoulders, meaning that she doesn't have to spend forever trying to get it over her wings.

Shayera didn't know how to take the new that she was going camping with Wally and some of the guys. She loved woods ever since she was a little kid. She especially liked them at night when it was a full moon, which it luckily was in a few days time. Shayera was quite glade that she was getting out of the Watch Tower and so was the other six founding members of the Justice League. Shayera still thinks that J'onn should be coming to. He never gets out. However, she didn't complain. She's half all right with it, but camping with the others too! She's going to die. Each day a different man or maybe more than one. When you think about it that isn't half-bad, but they are your fellow work people, dare say friends! This was going to be fun, fun, fun.

"You'll love it. Come on. We're going to the woods my Uncle and Aunt take me. I still go on camp outs with them. Come on Shay, you'll love it!" Wally exclaimed. For once in her life she wishes Wally would just drop dead! Then she wouldn't have to go. She liked her room. It had become her natural habitat. All right, she'll admit that that is bad. She really does need to get out more.

She looked at Wally. He was wearing a short-sleeved light red top that went well with his hair. He also had knee high green shorts on and some trainers. She herself had a short-sleeved top on, but hers being dark green. She also had knee-high shorts, hers being a much darker green. Then her trainers with were Wally's old ones that fitted. They looked brand new, but Wally always kept his shoes in good conditions.

Shayera huffed and walked over to the teleport. Wally gave her a look.

"What?" she asked, not understanding. What she'd done? Wally nodded past her. She turned round to see Superman, Batman and Vixen walking over to say goodbye.

"Oh man," Shayera cursed. "As if this wasn't as bad as it was already." She turned to face them to let them say what they had to say. Sadly, Superman went first.

"Have a good trip Shayera. I just know that you'll love the great outdoors. The fresh air." Shayera raised an eyebrow. This had to be set up. Batman went next.

"Diana said to have a good trip, and she'll want to know all about it when you get back... I'd quite like to know how you and camping get along too." Shayera was now convinced that this was set up. Last Vixen.

"Good luck girl, ya going to need it. I spent two days in a wood and got a rash in ten minutes. Good luck out there, its jungle." She then surprisingly brought her into a hug. Everyone was shocked at that.

"Thanks vixen you just made me want to go even more." Shayera came out of her hug and watch her walk away. Shayera then turned to Wally who nodded a J'onn to teleport them down.

In a flash, they were in the woods.

* * *

Shayera and Flash had been walking through the woods for the last hour and she still couldn't get over how beautiful the woods were.

Sunlight blossomed through the trees like growing flowers. The trees were different shapes. Some were thin while others thick. Some were tall and others were small. Shayera laughed at how the some trees had faces. Mostly nice ones. The leaves on the autumn ground crunched under her feet as she tries to keep up with Wally's quick pace. She was loving this so far and couldn't believe that she hadn't wanted to come at first.

Wally stopped at the top of the hill that they were climbing. Shayera said that she could fly them up, but Wally wanted to do it the 'old fashioned' way. He said that they are camping so they'll camp. In other words, don't fly unless I say so.

Shayera dumped her bag down and looked a t the small clearing. It wasn't much, good place to camp.

"Hey, shay, come check this out." Wally shouted from behind a few trees. Shayera signed and walked over. She was really starting to hate walking, but knew that she would have to if she wanted to make Wally happy.

Shayera a gasped at the sight she saw.

"Wally... It's beautiful." She said breathless.

The view was unreal. It was a slope down to some more woods. In the far disentrance, there were mountains and a beautiful blue sky above them. It wasn't really much, but for someone who doesn't get out much, it was a lot. Wally started to laugh at Shayera. Her face was unreal.

"Yah, it's something. Bet you're happy that you came now. Stupid Vixen putting you off." Wally walked over to the bags to get stuff out. Shayera frowned.

"Vixen never put me off. By saying that it's like a jungle, just made me want to come even more... Although, what if other campers come? What if they hate me?" A horrible thought crept into her mind. She had watched Frankenstein with GL once. She imagined people with fire and pitch forks coming for her because she was a monster. She started breathing heavily without even knowing it. Luckily, Flash knew how to handle her.

"Hey calm down yah. No one here is going to hate you. I know that for a fact. Now, look what I've got." He plunged into his bag and pulled stuff out. A packet of marshmallows, a packet of bisects, a packet of sticks and a packet of sliced apples.

"Everything to make somemores and, I know how much you love apple so I knew that you wouldn't be able to live without them." Wally said with a hart-warming smile. Shayera returned it. She walked over, took the packet of sliced apples, and opened it. She couldn't live without apples.

She walked over to a tree and started staring at it. There was face in it like the others, but this face was different. It seemed scared, not like the others that were happy. This one was full of fear, like it was screaming. Screaming in pain and fear. Begging for mercy at the hand a of a fate far worse than death. It looked like it was warning her. Begging her to run, run for her life and never come back. Like something bad lurked within the woods. It was telling her to run and don't come back. This face was not a happy one. It was a trapped one.

"Well, hello there." Shayera turned round surprised. There stood a woman and a man. Her first guesses was husband and wife. They looked as if they were in there late forties or early fifties.

The wife had short dark brown hair and a white lightly wrinkled face. She had a brown short-sleeved top on, gray knee-high shorts, and a big backpack. She had very light blue eyes that looked like they went on forever.

The man had short brown hair and a long face with a nice jawbone. He also had the same as the wife. Brown short-sleeved top and gray knee-high shorts. Both their shoes were mountain hiking boots so they must have come from over the mountains.

Shayera froze scared at how they might react. Wally got in there first.

"Mr and Mrs Jones, long time no see." He said getting up and jogging over to them, the wife bringing him into a hug.

"Ah, little Wally lovely to see you again. Oh, well, can't call you little anymore can I now, ya big boy." She let go of him and ruffled his hair. Wally laughed and this, like a little kid. Shayera relaxed at the fact that Wally knew them.

The husband looked at her.

"Ah, hello, you must be Shayera." He said walking over to her a shaking her hand. "We've heard quite a bit about you." Shayera raised an eyebrow.

"Ya have?" she asked puzzled at how.

"Oh, yes," Mrs Jones butted in. "We met up with Wally a summers back. He would love to chat about you. Ah, come her girl, let me see you." Shayera walked over to her as she felt her hands.

"Sorry if this is odd, but I'm blind you see." Shayera nodded. She got it. A roommate of hers back a long time ago was blind and had to feel her way around. This took her back. The girls name was Hereis. She was a bit of a hippy, but was alright and they became good friends. Well, were good friends before she died for Thanagar at the age of fourteen.

She remembered what she had been told when she was eight years old.

_You're never too young to die._

"Well, form what i can tell you've a lovely girl Shayera. Beautiful wings may i add." Shayera was snapped back to the peasant by Mrs Jones's words. Shayera a nodded.

"Thank you." She nodded back. Mr Jones and Wally had been talking. They noticed that the girls were finished and Mr Jones made an exit excuse.

"Well, maybe we could all meet up for a camp fire tonight? We'll only be down the hill if you need us." He said walking over to his wife and putting his arm round her shoulder.

"Yes," Shayera said. "We'll do that, and we're only up the hill, if you need us." They nodded and waved goodbye.

Until tonight, Shayera thought as she watched them go down the hill. It was nice to know that what happened last year has started to be forgotten. However, she's forgotten something else. Something important...

"Shayera, where are the tents and sleeping bags?" Oh, so that was what she forgot.

"Eeerrr, I kind of forgot them." She gave him a smile, that didn't work, but oh well.

"Great, we have nothing to sleep in.

"Hey, we can do it the 'old fashion' way. Yah. Have some fun." She smiled, jumping on her feet. Her hair bobbing up and down as she did so. Wally smiled and shook his head. He was getting somewhere with her at last, at long last.

"So," she said, walking over to him. "What these woods called anyway?" she asked hopping for a good answer. Wally looked at her a smiled.

"Winged Woods." Just as he said it, a crow screamed. Flapping it wings is flew away to prepare for tonight.

* * *

**Come people. Review/comment PLEASE. If I don't get three or more review then I'm not updating.**

**I know that there are people out there that read this fic, so please review. I've gotten 44 hits and 43 visitors for my first chapter, so come on you lot. Also, what is the difference between hits and visitors? (I'm a bit dumb)**

**I hope that I will see you next time.**

**Please review/comment.**


	3. The tail of Winged Wood

**Hey, guys. Thanks for the reviews. I feel better after I got a review from olw5. Thanks for the great review.**

**I'd also like to say, please remember that this is my first Justice League fic and the first is always the hardest. **

**Also, I'm dyslexic, so please be nice with me on the spelling/grammer mistakes please.**

**Next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Shayera had had a great day with Wally. They had gotten a fire started and built a camp. They made themselves some beds in the trees. Well, they made Flash one, since she always use to sit in trees and have a nap in them. She was fine with trees. She loved them. It was even safer to sleep in the tree than on the ground. It was harder for bears to get at you and you'd wake up before it got to you. The Jones liked the idea and they all decided to camp together in the same tree, since it was huge enough for twenty people to sleep in it. It was great, since the Jones didn't hate her. She was having a better time then she thought she'd have. She also loved somemores. Dark had come quickly, and now they were all sat round a campfire eating.

Shayera had been wondering something since they had gotten to Winged Woods.

"Do any of you guy know why there are so many ravens around?" They all looked up from their food. Guilty looks on their faces. "What?" She asked with a mouthful of rice in her mouth.

"Well, we thought Wally told you." Mrs Jones said, only to be hushed by Wally.

"Mrs Jones she doesn't need to know." He hissed across the campfire. Shayera raised an eyebrow.

"Know," She put her food on the floor and crossed her arms across her chest. "What?" She finished her sentence waiting for the answer.

"Well..." Mr Jones started, but didn't know if he should say. Mrs Jones however went headfirst.

"Well, long ago, twenty-nine years to be precise, there was a couple-" Shayera cut her off.

"Romance, I can see why Wally didn't tell me about it." She sighed picking her food up again.

"You don't let me get to the bit where the girl disappears." She said sharply, face very serious.

"Then again, carry on." Shayera put her food on the floor again, crossed her arms across her chest again, and crossed he legs over each other. Mrs Jones carried on.

"They were on a camping trip, like we are now. The girl was twenty-nine. Like you Shayera." She said darkly. A shiver went down Shayera's as if someone had just reached out and touched her on the shoulder. How did Mrs Jones know how old she was? She hadn't told her. Who cared, Mrs Jones really knew how to tell a ghost story. She went on.

"It was a full moon on October Sunday 13th and both of them had been warned not to go the forest edge by the mountains, because on that night with the full moon, the evil spirits of the wood would be waiting for them. It would only be on that night, but the spirits would not rest for another twenty-nine years without blood on their forest ground. However, they went anyway. The girl was going to get some fire wood. The boy stayed behind to tend to the camp. She was only meant to be ten minutes... but wasn't. After half an hour, the boy went looking for her, and after an hour of looking and being lost himself. He heard a scream. It cut through the forest like a knife. The boy was devastated to hear the sound, knowing that it was his girl.

"He ran towards the scream. After a minute, there was another from his girl. Then another as the screaming went on repeatedly. The boy ran for his life to where the screaming was coming from. However, he was too late, and had only sealed his own fate. The screaming stopped, as it was a minute past midnight. If he had listened to his friends then he'd know that the spirits course no death past midnight. Just pain. The boy ran towards the edge of the mountain, where there was what may call the dip. A gorge between the woods and the mountains. You can only go over the bridge to get across. However the boy did not cross, nor see his girl, ever, again.

"Ravens. Millions of ravens came souring out of out of the woods and started attacking him. He tried to protect himself from the birds, but ended up being pushed over the edge. He fell into the gorge. No one knows how deep the dip is, but they say that at the bottom, there is no sunlight. Neither of them were ever seen again. People say stuff about what happened to the boy after, but no one can guess what even to the girl." Mrs Jones finished.

Everyone was quite round the campfire. No one spoke, because no one knew what to say. The moment was too odd. Everything was quite. Even the forest. Not peep. Not a twig being snapped, or a wolf howling. Not the wind on the trees or the ravens in the night. Quite. They all started looking around, sensing that someone or something was out there. Everyone felt scared as the silence was getting to them all.

Shayera was the tensest. She swears that she could feel something move closer towards her from behind. Something getting closer and closer. It reaching out to touch her back, a cold hand...

A shiver went down Shayera spine as she came back to reality. She sat up straight and asked:

"So the reason for all the ravens are?" She asked, not knowing how this answered her question.

"Oh, well the raven has always been established with death, and these woods are full of it." Mr Jones said, showing his smart side. Mr Jones had told them earlier that he was a Doctor in birds. He knew all that there was to know. He even had asked her if she was anything like a bird because of her wings. She had replied by saying that she was in a way. He wanted to know more, but was stringing him along, letting him know little by little. She was not of earth and had a different body structure to a human. Very different structure.

"What do you mean, full of it?" She asked, not getting what he was saying.

"Wally didn't tell you about the disappearances either?" Mrs Jones asked, looking over at him, a bit too shocked that he hadn't of told her these things. Wally had been staying quite the whole story time.

"No, no he didn't." Shayera replied for him. Mrs Jones got ready to say more.

"Well, they say the boy's soul wonders these woods, looking for his girl. He has been seen many times, but if he is seen, then you do not live for much longer. Some say he takes you in the middle of the night and carves you into the trees. Others think that he kills you for food. No one knows what he does on a full moon on October Sunday 13th but the world bets that it isn't good." Mr Jones took over.

"It's going to be a full moon this Sunday." He said.

"This Sunday is also Sunday the 13th of October." Wally spoke for the first time that night.

Everyone sat round the campfire. No one was going to eat anymore after that story. No one spoke. Something told them not to. They put the fire out and climbed up into the tree to sleep. No one said anything. They just closer their eyes and surprisingly went to sleep straight away.

However, Shayera didn't close here eyes. She looked at the mountains on the other side of the woods. She rubbed her hand over her shoulder. She could still feel the icy touch that she had felt earlier during the story. Something was out there...

And she was going to find out what.

* * *

**Now the parties really getting started. Is this getting good or what?**

**Now, I don't normally beg for reviews, but I'd like at least six or more review before I carry on. That's only two reviews or more. Not much, no, not much.**

**Hope to see you all soon with another chapter.**


	4. Seeing is believing

**Hi everybody. Hope you've been enjoying the story.**

**Thanks for the reviews, the first one is always the hardest.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Must you go?" She asked, almost pleading. I wasn't fair that Flash had to go back to work up at the Watch Tower. Why did he have to replace himself with one of the 'dudes'? What's the point? She could just be with the Jones. She is with the Jones. They would be hiking towards the mountains to see The Dip. They would then come back and camp for the nights. It was for fun. To show her the woods, they were small, but Mrs Jones said that they can be giant at night. Wally thought that it was stupid and all the time he's camped in these woods, nothing has happened. Mrs Jones said that he never looked hard enough. That was exactly what Shayera planned to do.

Look hard.

She wanted to find the secrets of Winged Woods. She wanted to unravel the mystery. She always loved doing that. She's been doing ever since she was a child. Always the one to think outside the box. She always hated it when people thought that something couldn't happen, just because it doesn't fit into the universe or the physiological changes of the world. Just because the facts don't add up, doesn't mean something couldn't happen. Wally and Mr Jones thought that she sounded stupid when she ranted on about that. Mrs Jones however, thought that she was brave to raise her voice and say what she thinks. Many in the world don't, because you are called crazy and then one-day men in white coats come for you and you're never seen again. She said that was what happened to her next-door neighbour. Mr Jones said that was mad and couldn't of happened. He wasn't there but just because he wasn't there, doesn't mean it happened. Shayera believed Mrs Jones.

Flash looked at her in his scarlet suit.

"Don't worry. Arrows going to be looking after you. I'll be stopping at dinnertime. You'll be fine. It's not like anyone's going to murder you." He said reassuringly. He took his hands off her shoulders and patted Arrow on the shoulders. In the language of 'men' that meant 'good luck dude'. Shayera crossed her arms across her chest. Yes. Arrow was going to need all the luck he could get if he was going to keep up with her. She was going to be on the high.

Flash ran off in a flash. It was just her, Arrow, and Mr and Mrs Jones. Arrow clapped his hands together.

"Well, shouldn't we get going?" He asked, starting to walk forwards.

"Agreed." Mr Jones picked his bag up and swung it over his shoulder. Mrs Jones made her way slowly towards the bags to pick hers up. It seemed that she wasn't as good with walking on flat ground as she was with ruff ground. Shayera stood there looking at Arrow for a moment then got her bag. Good job he didn't see her just stand there and look at him. He'd of thought that she hated him.

They started walking down the hill towards the main woods. The way down was ruff and easy to fall down. Everyone had to be extra careful. Mr and Mrs Jones had been doing this for around twenty years and Arrow was in the army, that and she could fly. They were all safe with going to down a hill, but even the most experienced of people, can make mistakes. Shayera should know. She had made plenty.

They made it down the hill and started walking through the woods again. She went at the back. It was the easiest way to slip away if she wished too. However, for now, she would tag along.

They walked through the woods, autumn sun spilling through the gaps in the trees. Time seemed to be slow as they walked through the woods that seemed so much like a wonder to Shayera. It was a stupid question that she knew the answer too.

_Who could something so beautiful be so dangerous?_

Answer: Easy!

You could ask anyone and they'd all say that Shayera fell into that category. Beautiful, but dangerous. Get on the wrong side of her and you'll never forget it. She smiled evilly to herself. She and these woods had quite a lot in common.

Little did she know how much they were the same.

They pasted a million trees in only five minutes and Shayera was already wondering where things all went wrong for these woods. Each tree she pasted had a face. A happy face. Shayera thought back to that face she saw, the one she saw before she met the Jones. The face with fear. She remembered it. She then scanned the forest trees. Her head spun around franticly. They were everywhere. The happy faces were full of fear. They were scared, pleading for her to run. To run and never come back. She looked closer as she walked, her head up in the clouds of what she was doing. They were in pain, like the very air the gave to the earth was poisoned. Like the soil they grew in and survived on was poisoned with evil. It's amazing what you can put together with an very, far open mind, hard staring and having good senses, unlike humans.

Shayera snapped out of her thoughts about the forest. She looked around. The woods looked different. She looked at the watch that Wally had given her. They had been walking for nearly two hours! How could she miss two hours?

She looked around. These woods were lighter. The trees were more spread out. Easier to get lost. She looked at the others up ahead. They seemed to know where they were going. Mrs Jones turned round, sensing that she was a bit confused.

"Not far now." She said, turning round again to face the front. Shayera smiled. She has missed two hours and hadn't long till the walk was over. What luck.

Suddenly, something flashed in the corner of Shayera's eye view. She snapped her head round to see what it was, but it was gone. She swore that it a person. She stepped backwards to try to see it, but it was gone. She had been told that these woods play on your mind, but she forced herself not to believe that. It wasn't her imagination. It wasn't.

"You coming dear. It's terribly easy to get lost in these words." Mrs Jones shouted from down the path. How did they get that far up so quickly? These woods really did play on your mind.

She shook her head and carried on walking. She jogged to get to them.

Shayera caught up with them, pushed a branch out of the way, and walked out to a clearing. It wasn't a clearing. It was The Dip. She stepped forwards. The Dip was hug. Shayera looked to her left and right. She couldn't see the end of it on either side. She walked up to the very edge and kneeled down, looking into The Dip. There was nothing, but darkness. Rushes of cold air come up and out of The Dip. Shayera quickly stood up, grabbed her arms and shivered. Arrow saw this and Shayera knew that he noted it down.

"You ok?" He asked, sounding caring, but she knew Wally had asked him to care, even though he already had nothing agents her.

"Yah, I'm fine. Just a bit cold." She said rubbing her arm.

"Where's your coat?"

"Left it back at the camp." She snapped quickly back at him. He was treating her like a kid. She was a grown adult. All her life she'd been treated like a child. It was stupid and unfair.

"Oh! Right." He said understandingly. Yah! Like he understood her. That'll be the day! The day she finds someone that understands her. "Do you want mine?" He asked her. He was still doing it. Still! She is an adult!

"No. I'm fine thanks." She said coldly, starting to walk away, but stopping to say: "I'm not a child you know." She turned to walk over to the Jones's. They seemed to be having a better time than she and Arrow were. Mr Jones had his arm around Mrs Jones's neck, both smiling. Shayera knew that this was a special place for the pare of them. They said that they had been coming camping for years and passing through the mountains and along The Dip many, many times. Mrs Jones drew in the cold air and then turned and smiled at her.

"Shayera. I almost forgot. Wally wanted to give you something of his. He said you'd like to us it." She sung her backpack off her shoulder and placed it on the ground. She then drew out of it a rectangle object. She handed it to Shayera. She smiled.

"A Cam recorder? No way, Wally never said that he had one of these." Shayera turned it on and watched screen turn on. There was nothing on it so she had loads of memory to use.

"Wally really wants me to use this?" She asked, shocked that Wally would let her use it. Mr and Mrs Jones both nodded.

"He said h he wants nearly all the memory used up. He wants memories that you can keep forever... The last bit was touch." They all laughed.

Maybe snooping around could wait a while.

* * *

They started to make their way back. They had spent the last three hours having fun near The Dip. They had talked about 'old times', played some games then decided to leave. They had been walking for nearly ten minutes and the other three were all deep in conversation, Shayera decided to slip away.

She slowly stopped walking forward and started slowly going backwards. She then jumped to the side, over a giant log and stood still and silent. Not a sound. No one knew that she had walked off. Perfect. She stood up straight and started to walk off deep into the woods.

She walked for a few minutes and got the cam recorder out. She turned it on, turned the camera to face her and pressed record.

"My name is Shayera Hol. I am Twenty-nine years old and I am a Thanagarian, working for the Justice League. I am on holiday with The Flash and every now and then other team members. I have met his friends the Jones's and gotten on well. I have been told that there is a mystery behind Wing Woods. A horror story told around a campfire. Disappearances too. I am determined to find out the truth. If you find this in the woods, on the floor, next to a body or not... I think there is more in these woods than meets the eye. If you are watching then keep watching, because I can tell you now. I may have no fact to say that what I think is right, but I know and can say, something is here." She said to the camera. She then got up, turned it around, and started walking around the woods.

She kept looking around determined to find something. She showed the camera to a face in the tree. She explained how this might be connected to the people going missing. She said about how it is warning her to get out. She then kept walking. She wasn't getting much. She kept walking. Hopefully knew one knew that she was gone. She'd only been gone around ten minutes. She looked at her watch. What the hell! She's been gone for nearly half an hour. Stupid woods, messing up time. Nothing's ever simple...

SNAP!

Shayera spun round dramatically holding the camera up at eye view. A twig had been snapped, she knew that. However, what by? She suddenly found herself breathing fast. This was ridicules. She was Shayera Hol, she doesn't get scared.

SNAP! Went another twig. She tried to pinpoint where the sound was coming from but couldn't.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! Went more twigs. Forget scared. Try terrified! Get a hold of yourself, she thought.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! Went more twigs. Whatever it was, it was getting closer and she wasn't staying around to find out what it was. She started to run away from the sound, which was thankfully in the direction she wanted to go in. The way back to camp. Something stopped her from flying. Something told her to run on feet. She did what she was told and ran like hell. Her feet padded on the floor one after another. She looked behind her and saw nothing, but knew that something was there. She ran faster, whatever was chasing her was fast. She quickened her pace. She looked to her left.

She gasped whilst running.

A figure in a ripped up old back cape was running through the trees. She held the camera, but by then it was gone. Did she really just see what she thought she saw. The boy from the story.

Shayera wasn't looking where she was going. She hit the tree at a racing speed. The pain raced through her face as she fell backwards onto the ground as if she had been thrown by Superman. The impact was such a shock nothing made sense. Her body flooded itself with pain. Shayera quickly propped herself up on her elbow. The cold suddenly got to her as she forced herself onto her feet. She was dizzy and fell onto the thin tree. She breathed heavily. She had seen him. The boy in the story. She knew it was he. She knew. Seeing was believing and she believed even more now.

She opened her eyes and in shock stepped away from the tree.

Her coat.

Her coat was on the tree branch. She was another ten minutes walk from the camp. How did it get there? She push that question aside and grabbed her coat. She put it on a zipped it up all the way to the top. Her head hurt. She touched it and withdrew her hand in pain. She looked at her hand.

Blood.

She shook her head and ran towards camp.

As she ran towards camp, she remembered the story. Retelling it to herself. She knew that he would be after her. The boy. She was her next victim. She knew that if she didn't get away then she'd be the next face in the tree. However, there was one question the needed to be answered.

What will happen on Sunday?

* * *

**OMG! I can't believe I wrote that! Was that good?**

**All right, you know what i'm going to say now... how many reviews I want.**

**I want ten reviews people. Ten or more... I'd prefer more, but you can't have everything.**

**If you want a update then ten reviews!**

**See ya all soon... I hope.**


	5. Not telling and meeting

**Hello all! I'm back with the next chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Shayera opened her eyes to the smell of toast. She had come to learn that you could cook toast over a campfire. She enjoyed campfire toast, only if it isn't burnt. She hates burnt toast. Ever since that morning, she declared it to her parents the morning the day they died that horrible death when she was six.

She had come back yesterday with a very bad head injury and Wally was going to worry his head off when he shows up later this afternoon. Mr Jones and Green Arrow had asked so many questions Shayera didn't know what the questions were afterwards. She had told them everything, but they didn't believe her. Mrs Jones did. She whispered it to her when they weren't looking. They had checked the cam recorder, but there was nothing on it and they just deleted the clip that Shayera had made. She wasn't happy about that at all.

Shayera had wondered why when Mrs Jones talked to her about how she believes her, it's always in a whisper. Well, it had been since she had come back yesterday. It's like she's afraid. However, what is there to be afraid of? There's nothing there as Mr Jones and everyone else says. Or is there? She's right. Shayera knows she is. When everyone else says that there isn't something there and she does, it normally means she's right. No. It always means she's right. The words that everyone says go straight into her head and are never forgotten. That's how she can get confused and her emotions mixed up. That's how everything is turned upside-down. How it always is messed up. How so many die.

Shayera got up and looked down from the tree to see hawk and dove talking to Mr and Mrs Jones. She could tell by doves face that Mrs Jones was making him uncomfortable. She smiled and jumped down, landing on her feet perfectly.

She walked over to the campfire and sat down.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Hawk said with a wide grin on his face. He took the toast off the out of the fire. Sadly, it was burnt.

"I don't like burnt toast." She said softly and calmly, like all those years ago with her parents. Everyone looked at her. They obviously weren't expecting her to say that.

"Oh. Well, we can easily do you another." Dove said. Neither Hawk nor Dove knew much about Shayera. How to act around her was one of them as Shayera could sense that they were a bit uncomfortable.

"No, It's O.K. I'll have it." She reached out and too the plastic plate that it was on. She then picked it up and took a bite out of it. Hawk and Dove shared a glance at each other. It was a bit odd.

"I do not understand why you would say that you dislike something, but then eat it." Dove said. Shayera shrugged.

"It's an old childhood thing... Or what I had of a childhood." She said, taking another bite of the burnt toast. Mr and Mrs Jones faded away, saying nothing, knowing that this was a moment for just those three. Dove raised an eyebrow.

"Had of a childhood?" Dove said unsure what that meant, hoping for an answer too what it meant.

"Yah. What those hawks do, take your childhood away. Force feed you burnt toast." Hawk said, half meaning it as a joke. Shayera, however, took it seriously.

"Yah, I did have a childhood Dove. And yes, they did short off take it away. After the That Night. The night my parents died in front of my eyes when I was six." Hawk and Dove's facile expirations changed. They looked at each other, not quite knowing what to say. They had heard rumours that Batman's parents died when he was eight, but that was in a car accident weren't it? Not in front of his eyes.

No one really knew about Shayera's past and hearing this was something they weren't expecting. Not even Wally knew about her past and especially not her parents. They had just heard something that no else has in the Justice League has ever heard. They stood there watching her eat the burnt toast, little knowing that what happened that night was going repeatedly in her head. Shayera held back the tears that begged to be let out and flow down her face. She would never say what happened that night. No one had any right to know about her. Not one right. It was past. Her horrible, blood full, Horror movie nightmare of a past life. She didn't have to tell them about it. No... But they'll find out one day. It's always coming back to get her. There were too many deaths for her to count. She felt sick about her past life. One hundred percent sick. They'll all find out one day and not on her own will. She swallowed another bit the last bit of the burnt toast and looked at the two boys. Dove started to walk away, but stopped and turned round.

"I know you're not telling us something... Or things, but we'll know one day." He started walking again. "I'm going to collect some fire wood." He walked off into the woods. A sick feeling swirled in Shayera's stomach. Like it was telling her to stop Dove. She ignored it. It was the same feeling she had gotten before her parents left the house. When she begged them not to leave. Telling them that they'll die if they went. However, they told her it would be all right. That they would be back before she knew it. But when they did come back... It wasn't good.

Shayera shook out that night from her head.

Dove was going to be fine... Weren't he?

* * *

Dove picked up yet another stick. It had been a few minute since he had spoken to the others and what Shayera had said had been going repeatedly in his head for some strange reason. It had nothing to do with him, but inside he was begging to know all...

Suddenly, a twig snapped from behind. Dove dropped his sticks and turned around rapidly. He had a feeling that changing into his super hero costume would be a good idea, but would then let whoever it was into knowing that super heroes were in the woods. However, who on earth could miss Shayera's wings.

Just then, something moved from behind a bush. Dove got ready for a fight, as the bush rustled more and more.

Then... a man and a woman came walking out. Dove quickly drew back before they saw. The man had thick black locks of hair. He was white with green eyes. Nowhere near as green as Shayera's. He wore black top and short grey trousers. The female had long brown hair and blue eyes. She had a pink top on and green short's.

"Hey," Said the man. "We're a bit lost. You couldn't point us in the direction of Out Look could ya?" Dove could hear the tiniest sliver of Irish in the man's voice.

"Eeerrr..." Dove didn't know the forest well and was never good with strangers when they asked questions that he couldn't answer. Luckily, the woman said something that helped.

"It's just that one of our friends Mrs Jones said that it was a lovely place to camp near." They were friends of Mrs Jones? For one big forest, people do seem to know one another.

"Well, I'm camping with a friend and Mr and Mrs Jones seem to be camping with us... Maybe you'd like to talk with her?" Dove had no idea if it was the same Mrs Jones. Come on, how many Mrs Jones is there in the world?

"Great!" The man exclaimed. "If you're camping with her then you're bound to be camping on Out Look."

"Well, then," Dove said. "Right this way." He started picking up the sticks that he dropped and led them in the direction of their camp.

* * *

Shayera looked out on the forest. It was peaceful and beautiful, and yet it was so dangerous. People didn't get hurt here. Just the odd 'tripped over a stick' type injuries and all that. However, now that she was looking into it and under its skin, the forest wasn't happy, and wanted to get rid of her.

Permanently.

Mrs Jones was a smart woman in keeping herself to herself. That way the forest couldn't get to her. Being blind meant that she could see a lot with without being seen. She knew the truth. She just had to keep her mouth shut. However, she was making special exceptions for her.

Just then, she heard voices. She heard Mrs Jones's, Mr Jones's and Doves. She also heard some other people.

She jumped down from the tree, only too late. They were other people. She was a Thanagarian that had betrayed earth. Them. This wasn't going to go down well.

The female was first to notice her.

"Well... Hello. I'm right in thinking that you are... Shayera? Hawkgirl." Said the woman. She seemed a bit nervous, but then again it isn't everyday you meet a person with wings and all that stuff.

"Yah, that's me." She said, waiting for the hatred comments to come out.

However, they didn't. The man walked over to her and shook her hand. Surprise spread across Shayera's face.

"Hey. Wally talked a lot about ya." The surprise was gone from her face. She let go of the man's hand and said.

"Did he now"

* * *

**I know this chapter is not as long as the other's but oh well. It's a chapter.**

**I want at 15 reviews please.**

**Thanks. See you soon.**


	6. The first victim

**Hey all. Thanks for the reviews and all.**

**Message to Olw5: You want more of Shayera's past and you've got it!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_She was sitting down happily. There living room was quite big and was next to the hall. At the end of the hall was the kitchen, which was big too. Near the door was the stairs that lead upstairs. Upstairs was a long hall that at the end was the bathroom and along the hall was her mother and father's room and hers. There were guest rooms up there too and her father's study and her mother's._

_Shayera reached for a red colouring pencil to colour in her picture. She finished colouring it and held it up to look at it. It was yesterdays hanging. The one the mother and father made sure she didn't see, but still did. She remembered standing in the crowd of hundreds in her red cape. It was funny how her nickname was like the story. Little red riding hood they called her. She was almost invisible with it._

_The picture was a perfect detailed drawing of the hanging. A Thanagarian was hug for high treason. Since her mother had worked in nearly every department in Thanagar HQ round the corner, Shayera knew what everything meant. She was a smart girl for six. Far too smart. Shayera put the picture into her red, purple and black coloured folder and started to tidy up her stuff. Her folder had everything in it. Pictures, drawing, even her writing that she did. Her father was a lover and a fighter, but he had a thing for poetry and wished her to learn it and love it. She quite enjoyed it, but preferred to resale with her father... And win. They always did when her mother was out of the house._

_Her mother and father were out at a work party thing. It was a part time work thing. They manly worked at Thanagar HQ, her mother doing whatever she was told to do, from doctor , spy or on monitor duty, all the way to the battles themselves and shouting at the heads that they were thick and their plans wouldn't work. Her father did weapons and engineering plus at the battles. He always said that someone needed to keep an eye in her mother. She would giggle at this._

_Shayera finished packing up when she heard the door slam. She looked the clock. It was near eight. They shouldn't be back until late, around eleven. That and she were meant to be in bed half an hour ago, so she was in big trouble._

_Her mother came rushing into the room. _

_She had a black dress on that went to just above her knees, with black shoes. Her mother had never liked high heels and Shayera didn't blame her. She black hair was down when Shayera knew that she let with it up in a ponytail like the one she always had in it. Her hair came past her shoulders and clung to Shayera's long orange hair. She saw in her mother's blue eyes. She was scared. She was in fear and by the way, she was clutching her shoulder, she was in fear her._

"_Shayera, grab your folder now! Where's you red cape?" She voice was quick and shaky. Only then did Shayera notice that her mother's dress was ripped and there was a burn on her arm._

"_Mother your arm..." She shook her head and looked down then looking back at her._

"_It doesn't matter. Shay..."_

"_Found it." Her father said, jumping into the room._

_He left looking smart in a suit and tie that her mother forced him to wear instead of his tight jeans and top. He had lost his blazer and his tie was loos. His shirt wasn't tucked in and his shoes were no longer polished, but almost grey. He may have been on the other side of the room, but she could smell that he smelt of smoke. His short orange hair was still the same. He refused to come it and left it as normal. A bit jagged, but acceptable. His green eyes had fear for him and his mother in them. It was a thing with her father's side of the family that your hair would stay the same no matter what you've been through, it would stay the same. That and the eye told the emotion that you were feeling, and Shayera read fear._

_He flung the red cape at her mother and ran back to the door. Her mother unfolded it and quickly put in on her. She stood still and kept her face blank. Something was wrong. When her mother finished Shayera grabbed her folder just as her mother was lifting her up. She ran towards the stairs. She stopped and turned round to her husband._

"_Harold!" she whispered sharply, her voice begging her to scream it. He turned to face her._

"_Coming." He was right behind them as her mother ran up the stairs. The just turned the corner as the front door burst open, smoke and dust everywhere down stairs. Shayera clung to her mother as her fear spread into her._

_They got half way down the hall and stopped outside her bedroom. Her mother put her down and looked at her like she did in the living room._

"_Shayera, I love you, I always have and always will. This won't be easy, but I promise that one ay we'll see each other again. Remember: Everything happens for a reason." She kissed her forehead. "I love you." She stood up and let her father bend down to talk to her._

"_Shay-" He was cut off by a discussing voice._

"_Where are you, you blood curling, filthy Hols!" The man screamed here second name. What had her mother and father done? He father turned back to her and carried on._

"_Shayera. I know we haven't had the best relationship in the world, but we were closes enough to call each other daughter and father. I love and I'm sorry that this is the only time you'll ever hear me say it. Remember: whatever you do it right in the end." He kissed her and opened her door._

"_Grab your mass and wait until they've left. Try and get out of the house and get help." He pushed her in as they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Whoever they were, they were coming upstairs. He closed the door as he could see a shadow of a man coming up the stairs._

_Shayera looked around her room. Her mass was in her bed. She grabbed it just as her father had told her to do. She looked around her room. It was orange and purple, the colours she had chosen. There was her bed, a wardrobe with a few clothes and shoes and that was around it. She never wanted much. She just wanted the basics. She was an odd child and in all had an odd life._

_She never knew that everything changes after this night._

_She pressed her ear agents the door. She looked through a gap in the wall. She made it herself, so she could see outside onto the hall. It was unseen inside her room and out on the hall._

_She heard a man and two others walk along the hall. Her father and mother both had their masses out. Her father whispered something in her mother's ear, she could not hear it, but she could lip read her father's lips._

"_Get behind me Helen..." He had whispered in her ear, pushing her behind him._

_Helen and Harold Hol were her parents. Shayera never knew how they met for proper, but her father gave a clue or two... Well, left it lying around._

_She couldn't see the man as he walked forward. He only had to step one-step forward and she could see him. She heard the man sigh and breath in._

"_Where's that misfit daughter of yours?" He snarled. Shayera's blood half curled._

_She was a misfit. She never fitted in. She didn't fit into the dimensional shift of the universe. A pain to the eyes if you stared into their eyes for too long. You go dizzy and your vision is hazy for a while. However, this only ever happens with Thanagarians or any other creature like them. Shayera was the only misfit in her family. No one else was one, not even her parents._

"_Go to hell!" He mother snarled at the man, trying to lunge for him, but being stopped by her husband. The man laughed._

"_I'll see you there then." Shayera gasped in horror as he quickly pulled out a gun and aimed it at her mother. Her father jumped in the way just as he fired, taking the hit instead of her. He hit the floor, his mass rolling out of his hands and down the hall. Her mother turned her head to look at her husband for just a second, but that second cost her everything. The man had run at her, grabbed her wrist, and flung her agents Shayera's bedroom door. Her mass was in her hand, but useless. Shayera had to push agents the door so it didn't collapse into her room. The man was right up agents her mother._

"_Where is it? Tell me what you know!" He spat into her mother's face. Shayera felt a bubble of anger inside herself. She grabbed the handle to the door and pulled the door open._

_Her mother was quick and turned with the door, throwing the man to the floor. Shayera still couldn't see the man's face, but wasn't staying around to find out what it looked like. She jumped over him and into her mother's arms. The other two people had pulled out their guns and shot at them. Her mother blocked it with her mass. She blocked the second one, but it bounced off her mass and hit the ceiling. The ceiling collapsed on top of the two people. The man on the floor in her room was getting up. Her mother ran down the hall with her in her arms. Shayera clung to her mother for protection._

_She reached the bathroom and out her down on the floor. She kissed the top of her head._

"_Take care." She slammed the door shut. Looked around in the bathroom. She looked to the window... Suddenly, she heard two gunshots. She looked towards the door and suddenly smelt smoke. Shayera had no idea what was going on, but four things were clear._

_Her father was dead, her mother was dead, the house was on fire and she needed to get out._

_She climbed onto the toilet seat and opened the window. She could hear the man leaving the house. He didn't know that she was there._

_She finally got the door open. She crawled through it and landed with a crash on the floor outside the house. She ran round the front, already seeing people there to help. Her red cape had black marks on the end of it. She coughed as she in hailed smoke. She ran towards them as one of them tried to calm her down. She looked at the burning house. It wasn't just her house on fire, but her next-door neighbour's house too. She saw the boy that lived next door, staring at his house. _

_His name was Brad. Brad Kinigin and was her best friend. They were born on the same day and parents were great friends._

"_Brad!" She almost screamed. He looked up and started running towards her. She did the same and when they reached each other, they hugged each other in fear for everything._

_Suddenly, two bursts of flames came from Shayera's house and one from Brad's. It was there parent's fire demon leaving them and into the afterlife._

_When a Thanagarian dies, their body is burnt so they can let their inner fire demon free. Those burst of flames was them leaving._

_Shayera watched as Helen Hol, Harold Hol and Katie Kinigin left her life for good..._

Shayera woke up gasping for air.

She hadn't dreamt of the night her parents died in six years ago. She looked at the others. They were sleeping and hadn't heard her. She drew a sigh of relief as she saw that Wally was still asleep and so were Mr and Mrs Jones. Hawk and Dove left when Wally showed up. She looked up at the moon. It was soon to be full.

Shayera settled down and closed her eyes to go back to sleep...

A blood-curling scream ripped through the forest.

Shayera and everyone else jumped to their feet. Wally fell out of the tree. Shayera cursed under her breath. Why didn't she put up a safety net?

Shayera jumped down from the tree. Mr and Mrs Jones were helping Wally to his feet.

"That sounded like it came from Tea and Liam." Tee and Liam is what the girl and boy that Dove brought back was called.

Shayera made no time in running down the hill. The others were close behind her. She got to their camp and they weren't there. Shayera saw that there was some foot prints and decided to follow them. She ran through the forest. The faces in the trees were screaming. They were screaming louder than they had before. They wanted her to turn around and leave. She ignored them. Something had happened and she wanted to know what. She ran at a face pace. She looked to her left. She could have sworn she saw it. The figure in black. She stopped running when she came to a clearing. She had found Tea. She saw Liam, he had just shown up and the others behind her.

Mrs Jones gasped. She may not be able to see Tea, but she could sense her.

"I'm so sorry Liam." She said with her hand on her mouth. Mr Jones pulled her into a hug.

Tea was hug by her foot from a tea. Her eyes were open in fear and her face was blank. She had a gash on her head and blood dripped from it and blood came out of her ear too. She was dead pale and the air was cold around her. The rope had dug into her ankle deep and blood almost poured out of it and down her body, dripping off her fingers that were covered in dirt. Her other foot that wasn't tied up stuck out a little bent. Little pools of blood were on the floor under her body where she was hanging. Shayera saw something that no one else did. There was a face on the tree. It looked just like Tea. It was Tea. It was her fear before she died. Shayera drew in a deep breath of the cold air.

A raven that was in the tree let out a cry and flew off in the night, as he first victim had been claimed for the first time in five long years.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**I want at least 18 reviews... More would be nice, but you can't have it all, but... 18 reviews!**

**See you all soon.**

**Message to Owl5: Was that good enough information on Shayera's past? Anything else you wish to have? I'd like to have something else to set my mind on to get in the next chapter.**


	7. Too much blood

**Hey all. Hope you have been enjoying this. Here is the next chapter. Sorry about the long wait, I had gotten writers block.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Shayera looked at the people around her.

Mrs Jones was sipping her tea. Things running over and over in her head. This was happening for a reason. That was what she had said to Shayera, when she said it, he sounded very much like her mother the night she died. Mrs Jones knew that this had something to do with the boy and girl that had disappeared all those years ago. Those twenty-nine years ago. Her age. It was odd how Mrs Jones believed Shayera about the faces in the trees, the boy and the girl, the man she saw running and the ravens. However, it was odd on how she pretended not to believe her, because if she showed that she believed her, then she would be killed. Shayera had no idea how the 'thing' in the woods was doing it, but she would find out.

She looked at her husband. Mr Jones. He seemed calm about this, but then again someone had too. Shayera could sense that everyone was quietly freaking out about this. Even her a little bit. Mr Jones held hit cup of coffee that he had made over the campfire. He sat close next to his wife.

Shayera looked at Wally. He was almost heartbroken. His almost favourite place in the whole world, the place he goes with his only family, the place he goes to get away, and murder had come into that wonderful place of his. He was even starting to wonder if what Shayera had been talking about was true. The man and the faces and all. Shayera looked at the ground. If she had not wanted to know about it all so much then this might have never happen. Like the invasion.

Finally, Shayera looked at Liam. He was looking at the ground holding a hot chocolate and staring at the ground. He had just lost his love. Tea. She was found dead by a tree. They had cut her down, for a moment or two unsure of what to do. They then decided to burn her. What more could they? It wasn't like they could carry her around with them everywhere. It was also too dangerous to walk back through the mountains, near The Dip since it was close to the 13th October. Near Sunday 13th October. The very same day the girl disappeared. Shayera just couldn't see how this all fitted together. She knew what was going on, but yet she didn't.

The day had been a bad one. No one could get back to sleep and they had nothing to say to each other, and now the next night was coming quickly. It would be dark again soon, and only Shayera knew that there would be another death.

Who would be next? Shayera had been thinking since she saw Tea's dead corps. She had gotten to know everyone that sat round the campfire really well and did not wish any of them to die. She didn't want anyone to die full stop. Far too many had died in her life. Everyone she had ever loved, all her family and all of her friends. She had not one family member or friend left on Thanagar. They were all dead. All died. All the things she's seen, all the deaths and horrors and still each and every time her heart stops, her breathing stops and time seams to stop. Every time it's like she's seeing death for the horrid first time.

Darkness fell upon them quickly as it was the last night before Sunday 13th October. Everyone else had started to clean up the plates and cups that hadn't been touched since the night before. Shayera sat there head in hands, think about how she could stop the next death from happening, but couldn't come up with anything. It was as if it was destiny for death to happen.

The others started to get ready to go to bed. Shayera said that she wished to stay up a bit more. The others climbed into the tree and quickly went to sleep. Shayera was left alone, poking the fire with a stick.

She looked around through the trees, but saw nothing. She sighed and stared into the fire. She started to lose sight of what was going on at the moment and started to go back to thinking of her parents. The night they died. The night it all changed. It was the beginning of all the deaths. Everything happens for a reason, but how could all those deaths be for a good reason? How? Shayera started to think at how she could still be alive after all these years. All the years of death and despair. She would always live, out of everyone it would always be her. She was lucky. She was very lucky. She remembered her uncle. Her Fathers brother, Uncle Ianicris. She could never say his name and so she shortened it to Ian. Everyine would laugh at him because she called him that. On earth a name like that is normal, but not on Thanagar. Shayera closed her eyes a thought back the tears. Another one that died. Shayera remembered the day she was told that he was dead clearly. The day the I.W.K.S.H.C blackmailed her to work for them. The I.W.K.S.H.C was a massive spy group outside of Thanagar and her Uncle had worked for them. She had been on almost thirty-two missions within one year. They had taken one year of her life, and later on in her life come back to get her. Each time she would almost die. Every time. She knew it would only take time until they found her on earth and blackmailed her to work for them again. Shayera sighed. Why did her life have to be the one that was messed up? Why couldn't it have been someone else? There was too much blood on the floor in her life. Far too much blood.

Shayera sat in silence. She kept looking up at the others. They were fine. Shayera had a gut turning feeling that something was about to happen, and not to them. However, if not to them, then who?

Suddenly, screams ripped through the forest. Shayera jumped to her feet straight away, flying up to the tree to see if the others were all right. They were fine. Not a scratch on them. They hadn't screamed. If it wasn't them, then who?

Shayera turned to the sky and stared at it for a moment. Wally sat up, and recognised that look.

"Oh, no, Shay..." Before Wally said another word, Shayera spread her wings and took off. Wally was quick and jumped out of the tree and landed on Shayera's back as she took off. Shayera fell a little from Wally's body's impact on top on her, but just carried on flying. Wally held on to Shayera for dear life, as he had never really flown with her before. Shayera had always refused to carry him. Always. However, she couldn't really say no this time. Wally looked back at the tree and others. They were all climbing down and starting to run after them.

Shayera flew across the moonlit sky and Wally wonder why he was never allowed to fly with her. Her fly was so different to the others. Superman's was quick, Wonder Woman's was strong, GL's was ruff, J'onn's was boring and Fire's was enjoyable. However, Shayera's, it was just perfect. It was better than having the power of flight, she was flight. She was flying with her body, herself, where the others flew with powers. Flying was her. She had as much right to fly as every bird on the planet did... accept the ones that can't fly, because they can't fly. Wally looked at the ground bellow. For once, he didn't get that 'oh lord I'm gonna die' feeling. He wasn't scared that he would fall, he felt safe. It all almost felt natural to him to fly like this. He never thought of what it would be like to have wings before, but now he did, and now that question was answered. It would be brilliant.

Shayera started in decrees speed and drop in height. She was going to land. Wally held on tighter. Shayera drifted down and landed softly on the ground. Wally hopped off her back. They looked around.

Shayera wanted to be sick.

There in front of them, was a tattered old camp. There was also blood. Four people. A girl was handing from the tree. She had been hung. Blood was oozing from her neck as the rope had dug too tight into her neck. The other three were men. All on the ground. One had had his leg bent backwards and his throat slit. Another had had his neck snapped and a cut across her forehead, cold blood down the side on his face. The last had had his eye cut out and shoved down his own throat, he supposedly suffocated on his own eye.

Shayera looked around. The trees had faces on them. Their faces. Just then, the others came running through the trees. They stopped and even gasped in horror at the sight. They stood there in an odd silence for a moment or two. Then Mr Jones spoke.

"Who would do such a thing like this?" He thought out loud. Shayera slowly turned to face him.

"Him. The one in the woods that I saw. Him." Shayera said. No one said anything back, because no one knew what to think anymore. No one knew what to say anymore. Everyone shook their head. Mr Jones, Liam and Wally all slightly shook their heads. They didn't believe her. No one did.

"I believe you." Mrs Jones said, looking at the cold ground. Everyone stared at her. Shayera knew what was going through their minds. They thought that Mrs Jones was mad. Well, she was, but they lived with it. Just because what she thinks is out of the lines of proper doesn't mean she's mad or anything.

Suddenly, hundreds of ravens came crowing out from the trees towards them. They didn't have time to move before they hit them. They crows impact was harsh and painful and they wings and beaks cut into their skin. They swerved back round to have another go. They were surrounded by crows. No one could see as the covered their faces to protect themselves. The crow flew around them pecking for their blood.

The ravens then parted and flew into the trees. The others stood still and looked around.

"Oh, dear no." Mrs Jones said, looking at a tree.

Liam was pinned to the tree. Blood was crawling down him was cuts and holes in his body. Raven feathers pinned him to the tree. Raven feathers were also in his body, where blood was coming out from. The girl that was hung there had been cut down, but only replaced by Liam's cold dead body. Tea and then Liam. The two lovers could rest in peace together. If only their dispatcher was more pleasant.

"Where's Shayera?" Mrs Jones asked. Wally turned around and looked franticly. She wasn't there. She was gone. The crows stared at them for a moment. Then slowly, one by one they left and flew into the distance.

Shayera was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**The parties gettin' started! We talked about Shayera's parents, her uncle, I.W.K.S.H.C and she disappears. This is fun!**

**I want 21 reviews please. More would be nice, but 21 or no update.**

**Also, if you guys want anything put into this story then please say so. I wouldn't mind a bit.**

**See you all soon.**


	8. The truth

**Hi all. Hope you enjoyed the other chapters.**

**A massive thank you to all those who have review, and the few that put this on alert and favourite.**

**Thanks for sticking with this and I hope you still stay with it, read, and review/comment. The end will be the best and the end is coming soon, maybe in the next chapter or the one after.**

**When do you think it should end? In the next chapter or the one after? Let me know please.**

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Shayera's eye fluttered open. She groaned as a throbbing pain raced around her head. She winced as she tried to move. She decided to stay where she was until the pain would go away if it ever did. Her vision was blurry. The world around her seemed almost unreal. Shayera's vision was finally starting to see straight and the pain was slowly going. It was still right there hurting her, but not so bad as before, but still bad. She looked around at what was in her eye view. She could see nothing, but rocks. It was dark, but Shayera could see well with her eyes. The rocks were jagged. It looked like she was staring at a wall. She _was _looking at a wall. A wall of rock. She looked up as far as her eyes would let her. It was a wall made from rock. She could not see how far it went up, but she could tell that it could go on for miles up. Shayera slowly propped herself up on her right elbow. She looked up at the wall again. It went on forever, but she could tell that the sun was shining up above, even though she could not see it. She closed her eyes and could sense it. Like Mrs Jones did. Like her friend when she was younger did. She smiled at the memories she had with her friend and the ones she had had with Mrs Jones. Mrs Jones. She had been so kind to her and yet she never earned it. Was she even alive? Were the others? Where were they? Where was she? So many questions and as her Uncle always told her. _You will never find out anything just by sitting on your backside. _Shayera always use to smile at that. Her uncle would always walk up and down the room with papers in his hand and look at it, trying to find something if anything and then, he always would. Shayera always did and still does. Moreover, she always finds what she was looking for. Shayera smiled at the memories. She looked around the area she was at. Nothing, but a rock floor and rock walls. She started to get up.

Pain raced through out her body and she collapsed to the floor. She stretched her arms out in front of her to support the fall. She fell to one knee with her hands supporting her from her face from hitting the floor. She looked at the floor, trying to work out where the pain was coming from. It came from her head, her leg and her wings. Shayera thought about this for a moment. Her head must hate sudden movement. She had an old battle wound on her leg that must have acted up again. Her wings. She looked at them and they hurt when she moved them. Whoever took her was smart to hurt her wings so she could not fly. She looked at the damage and was glad that she would still be able to fly. It was just like a sprained ankle. Only temporary. They will get better. Shayera tried again to get to her feet. She took it very slowly and in time, it worked. She took a deep breath. Her leg was giving her unbearable pain. She bit her bottom lip as she suffered the pain in silence. When she thought that she was ready, she took a step forward. The pain raced up and down her. However, she ignored and fought the pain. That was she was trained to do. Well, it was one of the things she was trained to do amongst the other things she was trained to do in the Thanagarian army.

Shayera looked around. There was something down the distance. The space between the two rock walls that went up forever was not very big. It was as long as three people around her size. Maybe four. Shayera fought the pain and quickened her pace. She was limping on her foot as she went. She came closer to where she wished to be. She looked at the object that she had walked too.

It was hundreds of sticks and hay. Dead people's bones and blood.

It was a nest.

Someone had made a nest out of wood, hay, blood, bones and feathers. Raven feathers. Shayera looked around at it. It was giant. It was big enough to fit her in it five times. It was something a Thanagarian would make during pregnancy, around five or six months pregnant and then sleep in for a long time even after the baby is laid and hatched from its egg. Shayera stared at it for a moment wondering why it was here, wherever here was. She looked up. There was nothing for as far as she could see, but roots bursting out of the rock and hanging down. She looked back at the net. It really was giant. It was the biggest net she'd ever seen and she'd seen many nets in her short twenty-nine years.

Suddenly, Shayera heard the sound of wings beating. Something was coming and Shayera had a feeling that it was whatever took her.

Shayera tried to run back behind a rock, but tripped on her bad leg and fell face first onto the floor. She stayed still as the 'thing' behind her landed in its nest. She was hoping, just hoping, that it thought that she was dead.

"I have no intentions of hurting you at this moment in time. You do not have to fear me." The voice was rich an English. It was male. Grown-up male, rich and English. Shayera jumped to her feet in suspected pain, because of her leg, but it showed that she wasn't scared.

"Fear you, why the hell would I... I..." The creature stood up from its crouch position. He was tall, taller than Shayera by a Foot. He had thick black hair that covered his forehead, and a bit of his right eye. He had a black top on with a heavy black leather jacket that had chains hanging off it. He had tight leather jeans that also had chains on it. They were jagged from being cut badly at the bottom. He had no shoes on, but extremely muddy feet. He was covered in dried mud and grass stains. However, it was what he had on his back that got her.

Wings.

He had wings. Giant black, raven feathered wings. They were massive twice the size of hers maybe three times as big. No, four, maybe five times as big. They really were so massive Shayera could not believe it. He was no Thanagarian, but yet no human.

He leaned over to her.

"Why the hell would you, what?" He asked. His beady eyes all over her. She gulped. She felt like a scared little girl again.

"Fear you." Shayera said, quite boldly, considering how scared she was at the moment. He leaned back and looked at her. Only now did Shayera notice that her clothes had cuts in them and covered in dirt.

"And do you? Do you fear me?" He asked quite eagerly. Shayera noticed that he wanted a curtain answer and she looked deep inside herself to see if the answer he wanted was the answer.

"No. No I do not." She simply said. And even though she was scared. She did not fear him, and she had many reasons why. The wicked smile that was once on the man's face had gone. He was not happy with that answer, as it was not the answer he wanted.

"Then you should!" He swung his arm round and smashed it agents her jaw, sending Shayera flying into the wall. Shayera hit the wall with great force. When she hit it, it felt like every bone in her body had shattered as easily as Superman crushing glass. She fell to the floor. She winced in pain as she tried to move when she saw him stepping onto the ground and slowly walking towards her. She couldn't move. Her body would not let her move. She tried again. She couldn't. She tried repeatedly, but could not move. He walked closer. Shayera was now wishing that she had brought her mace. He was three steps away from her. Finally! Shayera got up heaved into him, sending him flying into the other wall.

Just doing that had tired her out. She collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily. She looked up at him. He was slowly getting to his feet. Shayera could tell that he wanted to be feared and nothing else. That was what Shayera got as her first impressions.

He got to his feet and walked over. He grabbed her by the throat and held her up high. He held his other hand back, ready to punch her into the afterlife. However, he didn't. Shayera opened one eye. He slowly put her down. He grunted.

"I should punch you into the afterlife, but I need you. You'll be dead by tonight anyway." He said, turning around and walking over to his nest.

He walked into it and lay down, his wings spread far out, almost touching the wall. Shayera stood there, clutching her arms, as it was freezing. She stood in silence looking at the wall. Her eyes slowly shifted towards him. He said she'd be dead by tonight. What does that mean? Shayera looked up. She still couldn't see the sky, but still knew when. Shayera looked up. She still couldn't see the sky, but still knew that it was daytime. She looked back at him. He said she needed her, but who could _want _her, let alone need her. She had betrayed ever person on this planet. However, people still liked her. Why? It was all complicated. Then again, it always is with her. So complicated. So much blood. Shayera carried on looking at him in silence. They both did. He had picked up a bit of broken glass, and just stared at himself. He didn't even know that she was looking at him. Shayera wonder what had happened to him. Who he was, where he came from, what is he, how did he come to be and why. She suddenly felt interested in him. She always had been. He was the man in the woods.

Shayera took a step towards him, took in a deep breath and asked...

"What's your story?" He looked up at her. It was obvious that it was a question that he had not been asked in a long time, maybe not at all. He sighed and put the bit of glass down. He rubbed his eyes, and spoke, deciding to tell his story.

"My name is Benjy Feathers. I should be fifty-eight, but I am as young and healthy as some the age of twenty-nine. You should have heard my story. Many have." Shayera swallowed. It was him. Him "Many know me as the boy in the woods." It was him, it was. "You know the story. I can tell. Nothing more for me to say."

"Yes."

"What?" He asked, not suspecting the comment. Shayera swallowed loudly.

"Tell me your story. What truly happened that night?" She stood still as she said it, her face giving nothing away. He glared at her with glares that would make Batman fall to his knees scared. However, she didn't. She stood her ground firmly and glared back with glares that would make Batman proud.

"Fine." He growled, unimpressed. Shayera smiled to herself, knowing that she had won a glare off. Batman would indeed be proud of her. However, he was not here to slap her on the back, and wouldn't believe it if she told him later. He wouldn't believe it unless he was there.

"We were there on a getaway holiday. Me and... Mandy. My girl. People told us not to go near The Dip, near the time of Sunday 13th of October. However, we did. We had set up camp and made a nice fire. Darkness fell open us quickly. _Very _quickly. Mandy had gone to get some fire wood. As you know, this is when the spirits and demons come out to play on this night, and... They took her. They found her and took her. They took her soul, her very spirit. I heard her scream and went to look for her. I came to The Dip. The demons didn't want me, because I had so much love in me. So the called upon Deaths pets to get rid of me. The Ravens. The knocked me off the edge of The Dip. However, I survived. She saved me. Mandy. She froze time or something and I landed with a little thump on the ground. I remained down here for so long, until my wings grew on me, because I lived with all the Ravens. The only beast that will come down here. After that, I swore I'd get her back."

He finished. Shayera had only noticed. He sighed and looked into his glass again. That was the story of Benjy Feathers and his girl Mandy, and how they both came to be who and what they are today. A spirit girl dead in-between the afterlife and the living, and a boy half-raven half man. Both meant to be fifty-eight! However, not. Sorrow was all Shayera could feel right then. She knew there was more to it, but that was it. Sorrow.

"How, do I come into all of this?" Benjy looked up at her. He smiled wickedly and started laughing.

"You. You are going to get me Mandy back. How I hear, you ask. Easy. They like numbers, spirits do. Twenty-nine really. They took Mandy, because she was twenty-nine, and they'll take you for it too. I swap you for Mandy. You die and live as a spirit while we live happily ever after." Shayera's eyes widened in horror.

"You can't!"

"Watch me." He snarled. "You'll be dead by tonight."

He stood up and took off upwards into the sky. Shayera had no idea what he was going to do, but it wasn't good. She sat down agents the wall, tucked her knees into her chest, and did what she could do. Shayera Hol, for the first time in years.

Sat down and cried.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Let me know please.**

**I want one review please or no update.**

**Thanks.**

**See ya soon.**


	9. Sunday 13th Ocotber

**Hello everyone, here is the second to last chapter. That's right. The next chapter will be the last.**

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Shayera awoke to the sound of wings beating heavily. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but it was shortly after Benjy had left. Shayera's eyes widened as she remembered what he was going to do with her. Shayera scrambled to her feet and looked up. She did not see him, but could see his shadow. Shayera wasted no time and started running, painfully on her bad leg, away from his shadow. She did not get far. Benjy suddenly swooped down and grabbed her. He did it so quick. He did it faster than a hawk could do so. Shayera let out a scream of surprise. Her feet were quickly taken off the ground and into the air. Her wings were still damaged, so trying to fly her way out of this would be impossible. Shayera twisted her body trying to get out of his strong hold on her shoulders. He flew up and up. Through the roots that burst out of the walls, dogging jagged rocks and through tight gaps, he flew up and out of The Dip.

He threw her viscously onto the hard ground from a high height. Shayera may have taken worse hits, but he really did throw her hard. Shayera had come to quickly learnt that Benjy was incredibly strong. Benjy landed on the ground hard. Air from the impact pushing dirt away. Shayera scrambled backwards as he walked forward towards her. However, even if Shayera were quick enough to get to her feet and runaway, Benjy would still have got her. He picked her up by the back of her neck. He carried her towards the edge of The Dip.

Fear curled inside Shayera, as she had no idea what was going to happen to her. She knew she would be swapped for Mandy and be trapped in-between life and death. Apart from that, she had no idea what was going to happen to her. He held her down on her knees at the edge. He looked up as a full moon broke through the dark clouds. Suddenly, a light appeared at the bottom of The Dip. The light was so bright; it almost blinded Shayera as it lit up her face. The light was a crystal blue and white. It had round orbs in it too. It was as heaven was waiting on the other side. As if this was the best way to die. It was magnificent and the most beautiful thing Shayera had seen in a long time. It slowly rose up The Dip. As it got closer, Shayera could see things in the light moving. It got closer and Shayera could see that it was people. They were lost peoples souls. When people didn't just make it over to the afterlife.

A tear slide down Shayera's face.

The light got higher and as it did, smaller lights came rocketing up out of The Dip and into the woods. Shayera could only guess that they were spirits, going out to have the 'fun' that they have every twenty-nine years. The things they would do were beyond Shayera. Where they would go the 'fun', they would have. No of that mattered to her, not now, not ever.

The light came closer and closer and Shayera could see a giant creature coming up with it. Benjy laughed.

"That's who were going to talk to." He said crawly as he read the dear on her face. He laughed more as he could taste his victory.

Shayera looked back down at it. It looked horrible. Like a twisted face of everything hatful. It was black, but gray because of the light. It had a giant nose. Shayera knew that it could smell her fear. It didn't take an idiot to know that. It roared a silent roar. Despite the entire nose, the woods were more silent than Shayera had ever heard them.

As her death came closer and closer, Shayera thought back.

Her mother and father's faces. The days she'd spend fighting her father, both trying to kill each other. Her mother always wanting best for her. The night they both died that horrid death. The day her uncle took her in. The days he tough her stuff. Fighting, maths, writing all of it. The day she was told that he was dead and her housekeeper had been forced to move away because they weren't related. The day I.W.K.S.H.C. had blackmailed her to join them. Her first mission at the age of eight with them. All her missions. The day she got away from them. The day they found her again. The day she was taken in by the Thanagarian army. Her first mission with them at the age of thirteen. The day she met her friend, Professor Inkintight. The day she saved him and his people. The friends she had made and the days she had watched them all die. The days she had given up and the days she got back on her feet. The day she was forced to kill at the age of seven. The day her best's friend in the whole world died. Brad. The day she was engaged, dare say that man's name. The day she left for earth. The day she met the original seven. The day they became friends and the fights, they fought and won. The laughs they had. The day she lost their trust forever, and the days she gained that trust again. The day she came back to the league. The days many became her friend again. The days. Her whole life. Her messed up life. The life she shouldn't be living because she should be dead by right a hundred times.

Another tear slide down Shayera's face.

She had made it through all that. All that pain and suffering and she was still on her feet. She was still here. However, what had made her live? What had kept her from giving up forever? What?

Suddenly, Shayera was pulled to her feet. She was held tightly by her neck. Benjy did not want to lose her. The creature rose out of The Dip. It roared silent roar that Shayera heard. It was high pitched so only people with great ears could hear it. Bird ears. Her ears. Shayera saw Benjy out of the corner of her eye, smile wickedly.

The creature looked from Benjy to her and back. He recognised Benjy.

"You again boy. Can't you understand that you cannot be with the one you love, _because _of your love!" The creature's voice was very strong. It was harsh and seemed like it only spoke the truth. Shayera almost felt blessed to be near him. Shayera guessed that he was the head. The top dog of the space in-between life and death. Shayera breathed in deeply threw her nose. Benjy looked at her, his smile widening.

"Who says I will be coming into the space in-between life and death." He pushed Shayera forward. "I am here to swap this one, a girl of twenty-nine, with wings. You give me Mandy, I give you this one." The creature eyed Shayera.

"And this one's name would be?"

"Shayera. Shayera Hol." The creature slammed his fist agents the ground.

"Don't play dumb boy! I know a Thanagarian when I see one. Ran in with a couple back in Egypt a few thousand years back. That's just her first and last name." He leaned in close to Shayera's face. "What's your _full _name child?"

Shayera breathed heavily and looked away from the creature. You were never allowed to give your full name away back on Thanagar. Never. Your full name was who you were. You're ID. Almost everything that you were and had. Should she tell him? She was going to die anyway. She might as well get something of her chest.

"Shayera Monmentos Fillalise Witchicas Demonsts Gillaliss Hillvilliasevin Trouble Assa Hunt Tros Angles Hol." She said quickly, hoping that he did not catch what she had said. Thanagarians had odd full names. Your parents chose your full name and your short name. Most of her full name was from her mother's side.

The creature eased away with a smile on his face. He had heard her full name. Shayera was cursing herself on her head. Why did she do that? Why? Why? Why? Why?

"Well, I would take her. Her wings would be lovely. Stripping them off her would be easy." Shayera gulped at the thought. Her with no wings. That was every Thanagarians worst nightmare, to lose their wings. Shayera rather be dead than lose her wings.

"What do you mean _would_?" Benjy asked fiercely, his grip around Shayera's throat slightly tightening. The creature smiled.

"Oh, she had a bit too much love for _you_. We couldn't have that. So we left her soul to join the other lost souls." Benjy grip around Shayera's throat was very tight now and Shayera was finding it hard to breath.

"WHAT!" He roared. This was the last thing Benjy had wanted to hear. The fact that the one he loved with lost forever. Shayera could fell his pain. She had lost the people she had loved the most. Her parents, her uncle, he friends, almost everyone.

"You heard me raven boy! She's gone! Never to be seen again. ECT, ECT." The creature said with little care. To him, she was just another soul that had come and gone. However, Shayera could feel Benjy's uncontrollable anger that spread throughout his body like an arrow on fire. Shayera had a little bit of anger inside herself too. It had nothing to do with her, but yet, it had everything to do with her.

Benjy let go of Shayera's neck. Shayera fell to the floor breathing deeply.

"You lie, demon!" Benjy shouts, tears welling in his eyes, his voice telling you that they're there.

"I may be many things boy, but a liar is not one of those things." The creature spits back.

Everything that happened next happened quicker than anything in Shayera's life had happened.

Benjy had lost it. He had grabbed Shayera by her top and flung her backwards. She went fly backwards and hit the tree. Pain raced throughout Shayera's body as she felt as if all her bones had broken like glass. She felt dizzy and wanted to be sick. She looked up, only feeling half herself. It was just a split second, but Shayera saw it. Sorrow. Shayera wondered why he gave her that look. Then she remembered where she'd seen that look before. The 'This is it' look. Shayera wanted to move, to scream and run at him, but found that she couldn't. Before she knew it, Benjy got his justice. He turned round and leaped at the creature. He flew hard and straight at it. He hit it was force and power, everything he had. The creature roared in pain as Benjy punched it harder, tears streaming down his face. Shayera watched in horror as another person in her life would die. Tears ran down her face. Suddenly and hole formed in the creature. Black light came out of it. Benjy hit it again. The creature roared as he felt nothing but pain. Benjy then hit the creature again and again, in different place on its body. Hole after hole appeared in the creature as roar after roar escaped its lips. Ravens from the wood flew in to help their friend that they had almost raised into the person that he was today. Suddenly, red light started to circle the creature. The blue light was going back down The Dip and so was the creature. Benjy was about to fly away, his work done and revenge gotten. However, the creature reached up and grabbed him, pulling Benjy back down with him.

Before Shayera knew it, Benjy and everything else was gone back into The Dip. Everything went back to being dark and Shayera found herself able to move again. She climbed to her feet. She walked over to the edge of The Dip. She looked down into it. There was no light, no lost souls, no giant creature and no Benjy.

Tears ran down Shayera's face. He had saved her. In the end, he had saved her from going down with him. He knew he's end up dead and made sure she didn't go down with him. Shayera turned round and started to walk away. At the end of the day, there was nothing more she could really do.

She walked through the woods for a while. The faces in the trees were gone. When Benjy died, there souls must have been let free. Shayera managed to force a smile to her lips for it. She walked over a log and looked around.

"Shayera." She looked up.

It was Wally, Mr Jones and Mr Jones.

She smiled.

She was unable to fly, clothes ripped and body bruised. Hair a mess and life a mess too. Upset and heartbroken. Blood all over her and cuts in her head. However, she couldn't have been more happy to see her friends.

Even better, the story she had to tell would only be believed by them and only them.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please review and the next chapter will be the last.**

**REVIEW/COMMENT PLEASE!**


	10. How long it'll last

**Hello all, last chapter. Hope you've been enjoying this.**

**Here's the last chapter.**

**Review/comment please.**

* * *

Shayera looked out on the wood. She sat near the edge looking at the sky. It had been a confusing and deadly time the last days. She looked back at the others. They were all packing up their stuff. She smiled, knowing that no one would believe the time they've had. She looked back at the view. The skyline reminded her of Benjy. He had always flown in the darkness of the night and never the sunshine of the day. She was lucky she could fly in both. Lucky. The one word she never thought she'd class herself as. With only death and hatred in her life, how could she be lucky? She sighed remembering all the death in her life. All those she had lost. It was only a matter of time before she lost everyone she cared about in the league. She was a jinx. She was a walking talking death magnet. She was almost destined to never be happy.

She and Benjy were the same. They both had felt happiness and then became doomed to never feel it again. Shayera fought back tears, as she knew that her life was a mess. She had some much inside her and she was never allowed to let it out back on Thanagar, and now she could let it out, because they had caged it up so much. She wasn't able to break free from Thangar's rules and now she can't break free of herself.

"You all right dear?" Shayera looked up to meet Mrs Jones's smiling face. She sat down next to Shayera on the edge. Shayera didn't really know how to answer her question. She wasn't all right, but she didn't know how to say it.

"I... Mrs Jones you have no idea what it's like to be me." She put her knees to her chest. She felt stupid saying it. Saying what's in her head, what's in her heart. She felt like a little kid again. She felt six again. Mrs Jones put a hand on Shayera's shoulder. Shayera looked up and her eyes met Mrs Jones's. Mrs Jones took a deep breath and talked.

"No. I do not have any idea what it's like to be you Shayera. I have no idea how much you feel every day. I have no idea how you deal with it at the end of the day. I do not even wish to try to think of much you are hurting on the inside. How much pain you have from all the death in your life. Your parents, your uncle, your friends, your family, everybody. Always knowing that one day the people you care from right now will die and you'll just feel that pain again. However, you're not alone there." Mrs Jones said taking her hand off Shayera's shoulder.

Shayera looked hard at Mrs Jones face, for anything that might tell her how she had known.

"How, did you about my parents? My Uncle, my friends? How am I not alone?" Mrs Jones put a hand up to silence her. She looked out on the view.

"One question at a time child. First, you're not alone I am the same. Everyone I love dies painfully in the end. My parents died in a car crash when I was young. My school exploded from an unexploded bomb under the school from world war two. I was lucky I'm still alive. To answer how i know about your parents and so on." She looked back at Wally and her husband and back at her. "Wally and people in the league are not the only people with powers." She said calmly. Shayera's eyes widen and looked at the boys and back.

"You have powers too?" Mrs Jones nodded.

"Yes."

"Does Mr Jones know?" Shayera asked.

"Yes. Well, he knows I have them, but i refuse to let him know what they are. It kills me not telling people about it. However, its better, people not knowing who you truly are." She said looking down. Shayera got the feeling that Mrs Jones was ashamed of whom she was. Shayera looked at the Mr Jones and Wally laughing at something. A cheeky smile spread across Shayera's face.

"What are your powers?" Mrs Jones looked up.

"Oh, I couldn't..."

"Go on. What are they? You'll feel better." Mrs Jones smiled. She was old and needed to get things of her chest.

"I can look into people's pasts. I saw the dream you had. I can sense other people and their feelings. If I focus hard I can hear what they say, but that now hurts in my old age-"

"You're not that old." Shayera butt in, not letting Mrs Jones finish talking about her powers.

"Shayera, I'm fifty-four."

"I take that back... A little. You look forty something."

"Thanks. Therefore, I can see into people's pasts, I can read their feelings, sometimes listen to their thoughts, and make force fields." Shayera smiled as Mrs Jones smiled at her warmly. Shayera never thought someone like Mrs Jones could have a secret so big and brilliant. She was an normal woman, but had great powers. Life is full of surprises. However, Shayera didn't understand something.

"Why don't you join the league? I mean, you have powers." Shayera said, letting a frown appear across her face. Mrs Jones just laughed.

"Me? I have powers and that's it. I couldn't go around saving people like you all do up in that space ship of yours up in space. Dear no. Anyway. Not everyone wants to be known worldwide." The woman's smile faded.

"What do you mean?" Mrs Jones turned to face Shayera. A hard serious look on her face.

"People have powers. People not in the league. These people want to keep their powers a secret, because they don't want to be in the league. However, that doesn't mean when they are truly needed they won't rise to help. The young ones will have a hard time with that though."

"I'm not like that. You and I are kind of the same, but you've got a better life. No one hates you like they hate me. It isn't easy being me. Always having to work harder." Shayera picked up a rock and through it over the edge and watched it roll down the steep rocky hill. Mrs Jones sighed and shook her head.

"Shayera. Not everyone hates you. My husband and I are examples of that. I know this will hurt, but so were Liam and Tea before their deaths. No everyone hates you, but not everyone likes you. They'll all come round sooner or later." Mrs Jones got to her feet and went to walk away.

"Mrs Jones?"

"Hhhm?"

"Will you ever tell Mr Jones?" Mrs Jones looked from her husband to Wally and back at Shayera. She smiled softly.

"One day. One day I'll tell everyone. It all about timing. Come on, it's almost time to say good-bye." Good-bye. The word echoed through Shayera's head. She looked toward The Dip.

"I'll be there in a minute. There's something I have to do first." She said standing up. Mrs Jones nodded as she watched Shayera turn round and jump off the edge, flying towards The Dip. She knew what Shayera was going to do.

She read her thoughts.

* * *

Shayera flew across the sky. She flapped her wings, enjoying the wind on her face. She was born and warrior, but also born to fly. She was born to be in the air. Her kind owned the skies. She looked down on the woods. They looked peaceful. They looked better than they once had. Happier even. She picked up her speed, trying to be quick. She didn't want to be too long. It was just good-bye. She went lower to the trees. The air was warm, but the wind cooled her down. She one of Wally's red tops on and some short trousers.

She flew down to the ground and landed softly on the ground. She landed like an angle from heaven. It was unlike her to do so, but she was always kind for the dead, even if they didn't really deserve it.

She walked forward towards the edge of The Dip. She looked down into it. A large lump suddenly formed in her throat. She could speak and even if she could, she wouldn't know what to say. She swallowed the lump and spoke.

"I'm sorry Benjy. I didn't want things to turn out they way they did. I know you didn't think much of yourself and even more so after what you did. I just wanted to let you know... I forgive you. I... almost understand. Also, thank you. You could have taken me down with you, but you didn't. I'm leaving now and don't know if I'll even come back so... Goodbye." She finished speaking and turned around. She walked away and was going to fly off, but something then happened.

Suddenly, The Dip started to flicker with light. Shayera turned round as she heard a rumbling noise that soon turned into roars. Mist started too crawled from out of The Dip and across the ground towards Shayera. It was thick and covered her feet. It went past her as the mist started to rise and more oozed out from The Dip. Thunder clapped in the mist from in The Dip. Something told Shayera not to panic as the mist grew into a person shaped figure and walked towards her. The mist started to treat towards the figure. Shayera looked at nothing but the figure of mist. It slowly walked towards her. When the retreat mist reached the figure, it ripped the mist away. To Shayera's delight, Benjy walked out of the mist figure and towards her. The rest of the mist faded into The Dip and everything seemed normal. Benjy quickened his pace and walked towards Shayera. He stopped in front of her. Shayera knew that he was different. He seamed... Happier.

"I'll miss you Shayera." He pulled her into an unexpected hug. Shayera didn't know how to react, but then found herself hugging him back.

"How did you get out?" She said pulling away.

"I'm not sure. I just did." She smiled at him. "I wish things were different. You seem to be the only one that understood my pain." Shayera sadly smiled. He may be old, but he was a young boy at hart. A young boy that needed someone. However, he had no one.

Suddenly, an idea bounced into Shayera's head. It crackled like fireworks.

"Why don't you come and meet my friends?" She said sounding as if she was his girlfriend.

"I couldn't. Not after the pain I've made over these twenty-nine years." He said, making it clear in his voice. However, Shayera grabbed him by his top and started dragging him in the direction of the camp.

Her plan just could make everyone better.

* * *

She dragged Benjy up the steep hill. The others had been waiting a long time. Benjy had refused to fly so Shayera had to drag him on foot. Benjy's wings were giant and kept hitting a bush or something along the way. Benjy had been trying to get out of Shayera's grasp the whole time, but just couldn't. He was far stronger than she was and Shayera knew he was letting her drag him to meet her friends. A smile played on her lips. She tugged hard as she tried to climb up the hill as well as pull Benjy along. However, Benjy saw that Shayera wasn't going to give up. He pulled his hand way and started climbing ahead of her. Shayera smiled as he got the picture. She gets what she wants when she wants.

Benjy got to the top before she did and he helped her up. She took his hand happily. She saw through the bushes the others talking about something. Benjy gave her a look, saying he didn't wish to do this. However, Shayera ignored him, grabbing his top and tugging him forwards.

"Hey guys. I want you to say hello to someone." She flung Benjy forward. She walked forward to stand next to him.

Mr Jones's and Wally's mouth dropped wide open at the sight of him. His ruff raven hair, his well built body and his giant, raven feathered wings that were around five times bigger than Shayera's. Shayera smiled at their stupid looking faces. However, it was nice to see that Mrs Jones was putting those past seeing powers to use. She walked over to Benjy and shook his hand.

"Hello Benjy. I'm Mrs Jones. I'm sorry if I seem a bit weird, but I'm blind you see." Shayera smiled as for the for the first time, Benjy had smiled at some other than her. She also felt like laughing so hard she could die. Mr Jones face had gone completely white. His wife was shaking hands with... something he had never seen before.

"Oh, this is Mr Jones my husband, Wally, are friend and you know Shayera." Benjy raised and hand.

"Hi".

"Hi" Was the only words Mr Jones could get out of his mouth.

"Eeerrr, sorry, but what are you? Another type of Thanagarian?" Benjy laughed.

"No. I'm human. I... Well, long story short, I grew giant raven wings." Wally nodded his face showing he still couldn't believe what he was looking at. Who grows giant raven wings?

"Right... How did you two meet?" The smiles on Shayera's and Benjy's faces were whipped off. Shayera took a deep breath and explained.

She told them everything. She didn't leave anything out. What happened twenty-nine years ago Mandy, the spirits, the murders, how he was going to trade Shayera for Mandy, the mist. Everything. It took a long time to get through everything, but she did it in the end. Nobody made a sound as she told them, not even Benjy himself. When she finished the only that they could all say was.

"That makes perfect sense... I think." Typical humans, Shayera thought as she rolled her eyes. Couldn't they find something better to say? It takes a lot to make a Thanagarian speechless or lost for good words. Mr Jones got to his feet and grabbed his bag.

"We better get going if we want to get somewhere before dark. What you going to do now Benjy?" Mr Jones asked looking at his scruffy clothes and ruffed hair.

"I'm not sure. Forget about me. What will you guys all do now? Something like what you've been through changes people's lives? I'm worried I've done something." Benjy asked with a mixture of sadness and worry.

"Well, Shayera and me will go back to the league and Mr and Mrs Jones will go back to their home." Shayera noticed that Mr and Mrs Jones didn't seem all too happy with that.

Shayera took her chance and prayed she could do it.

"Why don't you join the league?" Shayera said suddenly, coursing everyone to look at her in surprise.

"I couldn't." Benjy said.

"Yes you could. Your strong, you can fly, your fast and you're a bit smarter than the everyday male. You can join too Mrs Jones." Mr Jones face went blank while Wally looks at her in confusion.

"Benjy, yes. Mrs Jones, how?" Wally said.

"She has powers."

"No she-" Mr Jones started, but was cut off by Mrs Jones.

"No Edward," She said, "I want them to know. I have had powers ever since I became blind in that car accident when I was thirteen. I never told anyone, because I was scared of what they would think. I only told Edward on the night before we got married, but never what they are." Shayera smiled as a tear rolled down Mrs Jones's face and Mr Jones sat down next to her and pulled her in a hug. Edward. It was the first time she had ever heard Mr Jones's first name. Edward.

Shayera look at Wally, a blank look on his face. Shayera walked up to him and put an arm around him.

"I just can't believe it. A man grows raven wings and Mrs Jones has super powers." Wally said shaking his head.

Shayera laughed as did the others.

"So, you'll give the league a shot? You can do part time if you want Mrs Jones." Shayera said turning to her.

"Yes please dear. I'm not scared anymore." Shayera look at Benjy.

"What have I got to lose?" Was his only reply.

* * *

_One week later..._

It's amazing how everything can become perfect it just a few minutes. One idea is all it takes. On the first mission, Shayera had on earth after the camping trip she noticed and realised that not everyone hates her. She had been wrapped up in her own world not to notice that people scream her name in pleasure and happiness. Well, nearly everyone. There were some people that still hated her, but she pushed it over her. Mrs Jones had finally told Mr Jones, Edward, what her powers were. She also got into the league, but only on a call duty. Not full time. He couldn't have been more pleased. Benjy had started off extremely well. He had fitted in fast. People at first thought he was a Thanagarian. However, the quickly guessed that he wasn't.

Everything was perfect.

So, as Shayera Hol, looked out on the setting sun on top of the hill in Winged Woods, all alone. She thought to herself how long it would last this happiness, and how she could make the most of it.

* * *

**That's it! The end. Bet there was quite a bit in this chapter that you didn't see coming *wink wink***

**Thank you to all those who have review, put this on alert and favourited it.**

**I hope you will all read more of my stories in the future.**

**Review/comment please.**


End file.
